Break the Silence
by negotiate
Summary: Silences aren't always awkward.


Lavi yawned as he closed the book, setting it back on the bookshelf in the library. The clock had just struck eleven, but usually he wouldn't be this sleepy at only this time. Then again, he didn't usually stay up for three nights in a row reading, too. It was pretty much a miracle that he hadn't collapsed on the ground yet. There wasn't time to rest, though: the Earl of Millennium was going to make his move, Akuma were all around the world, the Noah were starting to get restless. He shouldn't be involved in all these, Lavi knew-- just like the old man had said, that a Bookman only served to record history, and not take sides in a war. Neither did they show emotions, or let their emotions take over their heart at all.

He was on a roll now, thinking about the duties of a Bookman, and thinking of what Panda Gramps had said. "A Bookman does not take sides in a war." "A Bookman does not have emotions." "A Bookman should not.." The list went on and on. If he was thinking about all these two years ago, Lavi would have been proud of himself. But now? There were so many "Bookman rules" that Lavi had violated. He remembered how when he'd first joined the Order, he had told himself and Bookman that he would definitely fool them all. All the smiles were fake, having "friends" was pointless.

It was all different now. His "friends" meant more to him than he'd ever imagined, and Lavi couldn't tell which of his smiles were fake or genuine anymore.

Lavi closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Damn," he murmured.

"Lavi?"

His eyes flew open, only to meet a beautiful pair of amethyst eyes staring back at him. "Oh, Lenalee," he breathed.  
"You startled me there."

"Sorry," giggled Lenalee. "What are you doing sleeping here, anyway?"

"I'm not sleeping, just taking a break."

"Oh."

"Why are you here, anyway?"

She looked around. "Well, I saw someone here, so I just came in to check who it was," she paused for a while. "Why didn't you come to the party today?"

Well, that was a surprise. "A party? There was a party?" he asked. "What, is there a new Exorcist or something?"

Lenalee laughed again, and playfully punched Lavi's shoulder. "No, silly! It's New Year's Eve, remember?"

"It is?" Was it that fast already? It seemed as if it was only a day since Christmas had passed, so how on earth had New Year's Eve come so quickly? Lavi scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Guess I lost track of the time."

Then there was silence. Both of them didn't know what to say, but it wasn't awkward at all. Lavi knew that both himself and Lenalee were comfortable with silences.

"Is.." Lenalee hesitated for a moment, breaking the silence. "Is something bothering you, Lavi?"

"Oh." Lavi paused for a moment. "Why do you say that?"

"You seem.. preoccupied."

"You think?" Was he really that obvious? "Don't worry 'bout it, Lenalee. I was just thinking."

"Mm."

There was another brief moment of silence, before Lenalee broke it again. "Lavi, if there's anything bothering you.. you can talk to me, you know?"

Lavi grinned. "I'm really fine, don't worry about it."

There was another brief silence in between, before Lenalee stood up and went over to the bookshelf, running her finger along the spines of the books. "So many books here.." she murmured. Lavi stood up and stretched. "Yeah, I know, right? Can't believe the Panda Gramps wants me to finish reading all these books by tomorrow."

Lenalee gasped. "Really? How are you going to do it?" She looked away, as if to count the number of books on the shelf. ".. Wow. But I guess you deserve it, don't you, Lavi? Calling him 'Panda Gramps' all the time.." The female Exorcist crossed over to where Lavi was, jokingly prodding a finger at his shoulder. "That's really mean, you know?"

Lavi stares at her with mock exasperation. "But he is! Don't you see the dark circles in his eyes.. they look like their staring into your soul, don't you think?!"

"Lavi! That wasn't very nice! Besides, circles don't stare into souls. Eyes do."

"Heheh, really? Do I look as though I'm staring into your soul?"

"I don't think so, Lavi. Your eyes remind me of green fields instead."

"That's just because you haven't been looking closely enough, Lenalee. My eyes _do_ stare into your soul. Not just yours, everyone else's too."

Suddenly Lenalee leaned forward, looking directly into Lavi's eyes. They were so close that Lavi could feel her breath on his face, smell the vague flower scent of her shampoo. Lavi found himself getting sucked into her eyes instead, and then he does something that surprises even himself. He pressed his lips against hers and starts to kiss her gently. Lenalee was shocked at first, but she slowly started to kiss back.

In a world of their own, where war and duties didn't exist. Lavi loved that feeling, that feeling of her lips pressed against his. He knew that he wasn't actually being flirty here; this was the real thing. Somewhere between the endless battles, Lavi had fallen for her. Lenalee Lee. The only thing that mattered here.

Lenalee is the one that breaks away first, her eyes widening-- at fear or something else, Lavi didn't know. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Lavi, I think.. you better run or something. I could defend you, but I'm not sure if.." Lenalee was interrupted by a loud crash, and Lavi caught a glimpse of what she meant. Komui Lee. Lenalee's overprotective-  
emphasis on the '_over_'-- older brother.

"Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Lavi picked up his books, kissed Lenalee softly and quickly on the cheeks, and ran for his life.


End file.
